youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamondbolt
Diamond Bolt is an Australian YouTuber who mostly revolves around making content about Transformers. As well as this, he also makes Sonic, Bionicle and gaming videos. About Diamond Bolt has been a fan of Transformers ever since his parents bought him two Transformers toys (An Optimus and a Camo coloured Megatron) and a DVD summarising the Unicron trilogy. He has a notably large collection of Transformer toys although his Bionicle and Hero Factory collection is larger (as of 2015). The aforementioned franchises and Pokemon are his main interests along with some other animes such as Evangelion, and Gundam. m. Channel History The Diamond Bolt Channel was created on the 29th of September 2014 and his first video was a test video uploaded the same day titled 'Legendary Pokemon List'. His first Transformers related video was uploaded 8th of November 2014 and was titled 'Transformers: Different Continuity Appearances Part 1". Since, he has since uploaded a variety of different videos. The different types are as shown below. He's also collaborated with some of his friends in the past. In 2017 Diamond Bolt made a goal to include more non Transformers related videos in order to broaden his horizons. On April 29th 2017, Diamond Bolt uploaded his first video featuring his face in his 6th Q&A video. Types of Content/Series The videos that Diamond Bolt tend to make are as follows. (Note: one-off videos are excluded) *List Videos (Top 10 etc...) *Transformers Game history (completed) *Reviews *The Pit (Counts the amount of times a certain Transformer has died)-Concluded *Ruined Forever (A series where Diamond Bolt shares his frustration on a certain topic) *Transformers PS2 gameplay (completed) *War for Cybertron gameplay (completed) *Q&A's *Transformers Trivia *TF characters summed up in one quote *Funny Transformers commercials *'Toy Reviews' *Data Files (Informational videos)-Concluded *Fall of Cybertron gameplay (completed) *Devestation gameplay *Cherised Forever (A series wher Diamond Bolt shares his love for a certain topic) *Rise of The Dark Spark gameplay Trivia *His favourite Transformers comic series is 'Transformers: More Than Meets the eye' specifically his favourite issue is No.15 'Under Cold Blue Stars' He also likes the series 'Last Stand of the Wreckers'. *There was an in joke where Diamond Bolt is gay for Soundwave, he has since ditched Soundwave for Knock Out. *He got his name from his 2 favourite Ben 10 aliens Diamond'head and Cannon'Bolt. *He looks to do a face reveal in the future in order to upgrade is content. *He is around 5 foot 9 (175 cm) *His favourite Youtubers to watch are including but not limited to: Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Pyrocynical, Game Grumps, TeamFourStar, Idubbbz, Game Theory, H3H3 Productions, I Hate Everything, Jontron and his all time favourite, the now non-existent Diamend Balt *He is the author of a Transformers fanficition piece called Transformers: A New Dawn *According to his twitter bio, he was born on the 20th of September *His P.O box is as follows: 4050 Tranmere North SA 5073 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers